fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Lector
|kanji=レクター |rōmaji=''Rekutā'' |alias= |race=Exceed |birthday= |age= |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes= |hair=Red |blood= |affiliation= Sabertooth |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Twin Dragons of Sabertooth |partner=Sting Eucliffe |base of operations=Sabertooth |status=Active |relatives= |magic= |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 258 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Lector is an Exceed and a Mage of the current strongest Guild in Fiore, the Sabertooth Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 22 Appearance Being an Exceed, Lector's appearance is that of a small, mildly anthropomorphous cat standing on his rear legs, with his two front legs acting as hands of sort. His fur seems to be dark brown in color, with most of his body being red, but his face, belly, paws and the end of his long tail being pink.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 31 Cover He has large, pointed ears, and prominent tufts of dark fur jutting outwards in correspondence to his cheekbones, where his whiskers are.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 23 Lector doesn't don a complete outfit, instead sporting just a blue, sleeveless button-up vest which is left open, and has three dark round buttons on its right side. Personality Lector appears to be a highly arrogant cat. He repeatedly talks down other people whilst comparing them to Sting considering everyone beneath the Sabertooth guild in general. During the Magic Games he constantly states that Sabertooth members will easily win their matches to the point where even berates Frosh for simply asking. When things don't go as he foresees, Lector is left is a stunned states best seen when Yukino Aguria was easily defeated by Kagura Mikazuchi and when Sting simply quit the race he was in. Lector also was quite pleased to see Yukino stripped, humiliated, and banished from Sabertooth simply for losing. Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Lector appears after Sting Eucliffe defeats a Dark Mage. He claims that he and Frosch would not lose to the Fire, Iron or Sky Dragon Slayers. He then high-fives his partner Sting telling him that he was the most powerful Dragon Slayer. During the months leading up to the Grand Magic Games, Frosch and Lector went to Magnolia and hear that Natsu Dragneel will be participating in the tournament. The two Exceeds go to report this to their partners. Hearing the news, Sting gets enthusiastic while Rogue expresses his disinterest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 4 At the city of Crocus, after Sting and Rogue fight and defeat some Mages, Lector says that that was a total joke, and Frosch agrees. They then meet Happy and call him an idiot and that he is stupid-looking. He then explains to Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia what Third Generation Dragon Slayers are.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 15-19 During the Grand Magic Games, Lector is seen cheering for Team Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 16 Often whenever a fight between Sabertooth and another guild takes place, when Frosch questions who would win Lector becomes mad and scolds his fellow Exceed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Page 4 Lector is stunned when Sabertooth drops to second place during the Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Page 1 He is also visibly shocked when Yukino loses her match against Kagura Mikazuchi,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Page 17 though he was quite indifferent when Jiemma expelled her from the guild that night. Sometime later, he is awakened after Natsu intrudes the Sabertooth lodgings and starts to cry when he sees fellow Sabertooth mages be defeated by the Fire Dragon Slayer. He also comments on how Natsu's strength would make him one of the top ten fighters of Sabertooth if he was part of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 282, Pages 15-20 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magical creatures Category:Exceed Category:Sabertooth members